Welcome to the internet
by Oravastro
Summary: Sudah tidak ada titan di dunia(kecuali colossal titan), para anggota scouting legion memilih untuk memasuki dunia internet. Apa yang terjadi? #badatsummary


Author note: Author bosaan, pengen bikin fict tapi wa

ktu sempit, yah, apa boleh buat, semuanya panjang panjang dan butuh waktu banyak? Lagipula, semua author pada sibuk OAO. Yah, pokoknya enjoy aja deh... walaupun saya juga gak tau plot cerita ini...

Warning! Yah saya gak bisa menilai fict ini... jadi, kritikan apapun boleh... Tapi kalau dari pertama, saya peringati... fict ini garing.

Disclaimer: Udah pada tau semuakan? Jadi gak usah disebuutt... #dipancungreaders. Hakhakhak, shingeki no kyojin punya bang Hajime Isayama-sensei! Maafkan saya OAO

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di HQ Scouting Legion...

"Hayaa, bosaann, titan dah kagak ada di dunia ini... Males juga kerja bersihin seluruh HQ," keluh Eren sambil nyapu ngepel layaknya CS.

"Bagaimana kalau kita... Masuk ke dunia internet?" Usul Hanji.

". . . Ide bagus! Tapi komputernya mana?" Tanya Armin.

"SAYA PUNYA KOMPUTER NYURI DARI MASA DEPAN! MEREKNYA PINEAPPLE(1)! OMAC(2)!" teriak Mayor Hanji sampai colossal titan yang sebenernya cuman titan satu satunya di dunia, jatoh dari wall sina.

* * *

1. Fanfiction

"Ya udah, buka apa dulu?" Tanya Armin.

"Fanfiction, fanfiction!" Usul Petra.

Merekapun membuka website . Saat mereka mengunjungi fandom shingeki no kyojin(kok mereka tau mereka dari animu shingekyo? Tanya mereka~ #plak!), mereka melihat banyak fanfict berbagai bahasa. Mereka puas melihat banyak yang menulis tentang mereka. Merekapun membuka fanfict satu per satu. Berbagai macam pairing di setiap fanfict. Yah, paling banyak sih... Riere.

"Heichou! Sini deh!" Panggil Hanji. Dinding retak retak. Nice one.

"Tch, apa sih? Bukannya bersih-bersih malah main komputer!"

"Baca nih!"

Setelah heichou membaca fanfict seorang author, ia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi. Alasan utama? Muntah.

"Hanji~"

"Apa?"

"Hanji~"

"Apa?"

"BERANTEM YUK!"

Oke, setelah beberapa saat kemudian, merekapun berhenti main gulat gulatan disini.

"Wuidih, ada Eren/Armin/Rivaille/dll x Readers... Imajinasimu terlalu jauh nak. Kalau mau, ambil time machine dan pergi ke tahun 800-an untuk menemui kami." Komen Eren.

"Lagian, mana mau sih gue pacaran sama mereka?" Komen Rivaille. Nak, jangan menyinggung hati kami nak. Jangan sampai readers pundung di pojokan. Nanti saya yang disalahin (_ _).

"Yah, semua udah dibaca, tinggal satu fanfiction yang kurang disini." Kata Mikasa.

"Apa?" Tanya semua(-mikasa)

"Fanfict tentang kita diseruduk banteng... Belom pernah liat tuh." Jawab Mikasa.

". . ."

Merekapun menutup web dan berpindah ke web lain.

* * *

2. Deviantart.

"Wuidih, ada banyak foto foto dan permainan tentang kita nih! Bahkan fanfiction juga ada disini!" Kata Hanji.

"Fotonya kurang ganteng(?). Guekan gantengnya melebihi dewa(?)." Komen Jean. Kepedean.

"Kepedean. Mending gue, fotonya ganteng banget!" Kata Eren.

"Heh! Ngajak berantem?"

"Ayo! Di lapangan banteng aja sekalian!"

"Tapikan di lapangan banteng banyak banteng..."

"Iya, bantengnya pengen seruduk semua orang di dunia."

"Tapi kan supermen bisa terbang, bantengnya gimana?"

"Bantengnyakan bisa terbang."

"Gimana caranya?"

"Pake helikopter."

Setelah percakapan antara Eren dan Jean, otak author penuh dengan imej 'SUPERMEN DIKEJAR BANTENG YANG BISA MENGENDARAI HELIKOPTER.'

"Wuiih, bagus bagus fotonya!"

"Bosennn, kita ganti web lain aja! Mau?" Usul Petra.

"Kayak iklan tri aja. Ya udah. Mari kita cari web yang bermutu." Kata Armin.

Mereka menutup web lalu membuka web lain.

* * *

3. Facebook

"Yah... Harus pake email. Ada yang punya email?" Tanya Mikasa.

"Aku punya acc fb. Tinggal di open aja!" Kata Hanji.

"Apa emailnya?" Tanya Eren.

"Aku aja yang nulis" jawab hanji. Jangan di search. Itu alamat palsu #plak! Maksud saya, email palsu.

"Passwordnya?" Tanya Eren.

"Udah dibilang, aku aja yang ngetik." Jawab Hanji.

Merekapun membuka efbeh. Tidak ada yang bagus. Paling cuman foto foto para fujoshi.

Erenpun keselek balsem(?) Yang lagi ia makan. Ia langsung muntah karena foto foto fujoshi yang kereeen. Karena author fujo juga, author berhak mimisan liatnya *dipukul massa*

"Close web." Perintah heichou.

"Tapi saya masih mau li-" kalimat Hanji terputus.

"Close. Web."

Merekapun menutup facebook dan berpindah ke tempat lain.

* * *

4. Youtube.

"Wuidih, liat! Ada OP shingekyo yang dijadiin dangdut loh!" Kata Eren.

"Liat dong!"

Eren membuka video tersebut. Terdengar suara lagu dangdut. Semuanya menari nari ria.

"TARIK MANGGG!"

"Oke, stop, stop. Pusing joget terus... cari yang lain aja!" Usul Armin.

"Ini nih! Pocong joget!"

Mereka membuka video pocong joget. Mereka bingung kenapa pocong bisa joget.

"Wah, udah yuk! Udah ditonton semua!"

"Gak. Ada video nih, tentang heichou pole dancing!" Kata Hanji.

"NANIII?!" teriak semua orang.

Heichou keselek marjan yang lagi ia minum.

"JANGAN DITONTON GUE GAK MAU DIPERMALUKAN BEGITU ITU YANG UPLOAD PERLU DIBACOK."

"Kalau ditonton?"

"Harus bersihin seluruh HQ. Gak boleh tidur berisihkan terus sampai tak ada bakteri satupun."

Glek. Wow...

"Oke, kita ganti website!"

* * *

5. Google

"Wuidihh, google! Mari kita search sesuatu..."

"Search... Rivaille's death."

"DAFUQ?!" teriak semua.

"MASA DIA UDAH MATI ORANG DIA MASIH ADA DISINI LAGI MINUM TEH DENGAN CARA LABIL!" lanjut semua.

"Ya udah. Search... banteng.." usul Mikasa. Sebenernya dia hepi tuh, waktu ada yang bilang Rivaille's death. Ngakkuuuu *ditampar*

Kayaknya, Mikasa lagi suka sama banteng. Daritadi ngusulinnya banteng melulu.

"WUIDDIHH FOTO BANTENG BAGAIKAN MELIHAT MOBIL FERRARO(3) DAN LANCAR(4)!"

"SEKARANG SEARCH TOLAK ANGIN PUTING BELIUUUNNGG(5)." usul Hanji.

"JANGAN, SEARCH GANTENGIN(6) AJA!" Usul Armin.

"NO. OLEO(7) FTW." usul Eren.

"TEH KATAK(8) AJA." usul heichou.

"PDI* AJA. ITUKAN BANTENG JUGA." usul Mikasa.

"BANTENG MELULU. MENDING KITA SEARCH LEIS(9)." Usul Petra.

"STTOOOPP MENDING BANG BANG(10) AJA."

"UDAHH MATIIN KOMPUTERNYA AJA KALAU GAK MAU LIAT!"

"OKE. SEDANG DIPROSES."

"OMACNYA DIBUANG AJA. ATAU GAK KASIH AUTHOR."

"JANGAN. AUTHORNYA KEENAKAN. MENDING KITA JUAL AJA."

"TAPI TAHUN 800AN GAK ADA YANG MAU KOMPUTER, BODOH"

"BUANG KE TIME MACHINE AJA. DARIPADA REPOTTT"

"IDE BAGUS. TAPI KOK KITA MALAH TERIAK TERIAK GA JELAS?!"

"CAPSLOCKNYA JEBOL. TUNGGU 9000000 ABAD LAGI AJA."

"AH ITU MAH KELAMAAN."

OKE SETELAH BEBERAPA SAAT KEMUDIAN, CAPS LOCK AUTHOR SUDAH TIDAK jebol.

* * *

"Suaraku abiss..."

"Capek teriak terus. Mending tidur yuk!" Ajak hanji.

"Ya sudah..."

* * *

The end... dengan gajenya...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake~

* * *

"Mikasa, diseruduk banteng sakit gak sih?" Tanya Eren.

"Sakit. Mau coba? Kita cari banteng terus kita pake baju merah."

"Boleh aja."

BEBERAPA MENIT KEMUDIAN.

"Banteng siap. Baju siap. Ban-"

DUK DUK DUK DESHHH(suara diseruduk banteng gadungan :v)

"Horeeee! Kita melayaanggg!" Teriak Eren.

"Aku suka Eren dan banteng."

"DAFUQ"

* * *

Real end~

Author note: Garingkan? Rada rada(sangat) OOC juga. Apalagi tentang masalah banteng. oh ya...

(1) App*e

(2) Ima*

(3) Ferra*i

(4) Lan*er

(5) Tolak ang*n

(6) Antang*n

(7) Ore*

(8) Teh ko*ak

(9) Lay*

(10) Beng ben*

Sengaja disensor supaya dikira gak promosi. Yah pokoknya, gitu aja deh... Yang membaca ini sampai habis, sini aku kasih pelukan duluuu *najis*

Yah, pokoknya terima kasih saja deh! *ditendang*


End file.
